


Something to Noodle

by Lissadiane



Series: Mother of Dragons [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, there should be a warning for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/pseuds/Lissadiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief scene taking place after Mother of Dragons, in which Little Purple Wyvern is named.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Noodle

**Author's Note:**

> TheMipstaz was sad in a comment that Derek never had a chance to name his little purple wyvern in Mother of Dragons. I decided to write a coda to rectify that.

_Dear Scott,_

_Happy Christmas! The Hales have their own owlry, how amazing is that? Mr. Hale says I can send out as many letters as I want, but I promise, I’m writing to you first. And let’s be honest, I’m probably going to get bored of writing letters at all before I bother thinking up anything to say to Allison. Tell her I say hi, though, and I hope her father hasn’t shot you, or terrorized you, or made you regret all your life choices._

_You’ve made some regrettable ones, though. Remember that time you decided we should go skating on the Great Lake and we fell through the ice and the merfolk almost killed us? Yeah. That sucked, Scotty. You totally deserved that detention, and I still maintain that I was your victim who was punished unfairly alongside you._

_Speaking of near death and watery graves… So, don’t freak out, but there was this Kelpie. Kelpies mimic the voice of people we love, and don’t let this go to your head or anything, but I totally thought you were lost in the woods around the Hale house and calling for me. I nearly died. Broken legs, drowning, watery grave, the whole bit._

_Derek saved me._

_Yeah._

_So, also, the main reason I’m writing, is because I wanted you to be the first person to know that I am Officially Dating Someone. A Hale, even. It’s not Cora._

_See you at school!!!_

_Stiles_

Stiles signs off with a flourish, blows on the ink to dry it, and carefully folds up the parchment. He’s about to hand it off to the waiting own when the little purple Wyvern hops off his shoulder, onto the desk, hisses, and takes a bite out of the corner of Stiles’ letter.

“No, hey,” Stiles says, laughing and distracting it with the soft tip of the quill. He manages to hand the letter off to the disgruntled owl waiting nearby, and then sits back in the chair, Wyvern growling playfully and gnawing on his thumb with little needle teeth.

It’s Christmas afternoon and the Hale house is filled with delicious smells – roasting turkey and pine trees and cider and everything Christmassy. The cubs are causing trouble somewhere, judging by the sound of stampeding little feet and high-pitched howls. But best of all, Derek’s just sneaked off to the kitchen to steal some sugar biscuits that, according to his amazing sense of smell, had just come from the oven.

Werewolves are officially amazing. And not just for their cookie-smelling abilities. Or their super fast healing. Or their ears and their tails.

From what Stiles can tell, werewolves are warm, snuggly, fluffy people who happened to have the ability to grow fur under the light of the full moon, or sometimes whenever they like. They also like cuddling, and playing, and stalking fragile little humans through the confusing halls of their ancestral home. They’re also incredibly generous – Stiles’ brand new pair of fleece pajamas are proof of that. They also happen to match Derek’s, which means sleepovers when they get back to school are going to be awesome.

And probably for more reasons than the matching PJs.

“Mom says the only one who gets biscuits before dinner is Noodle because he’s most likely starving,” Derek announces, rolling his eyes. He’s got a plate with at least a dozen biscuits on it, so Stiles is willing to bet Talia sent up a few extras for him. He’s willing to share with Derek.

But first thing’s first. “Noodle?” Stiles echoes, skeptical. He looks at the little Wyvern, who is stalking his own shadow across the table.

“Captain Noodle,” Derek confirms with a sigh. His cheeks are turning pink and Stiles wants to kiss them. Or lick sugar off them. Whatever, he’s not picky, as long as his mouth and Derek’s skin are involved.

“Oh, _Captain_ , he teases, like that makes the name make sense.

“Because he broke into the pantry in the middle of the night and the cubs found him munching on raw macaroni noodles, covered in maple syrup, so they bathed him, and apparently his favourite part was the little toy sail boat in the tub, and – it was, uh. A whole thing.” Derek sets the plate down on the table and looks away, awkward and blushy and trying to scowl.

Noodle – Captain Noodle – hops onto the sleeve of Derek’s sweater and scurries up to his shoulder, nibbling his earlobe, and Derek can’t help a small, pleased smile as he gives in and stops pretending that he disapproves of Captain Noodle.

“Hey there,” he says quietly, cupping a hand for Noodle to climb into. “Mom sent you a treat.”

Stiles pauses, guiltily half way through the sixth sugar biscuit, and then quickly shoves the rest into his mouth.

Derek doesn’t seem to mind, though, just drops into the chair beside him, presses a quick, sugary kiss against his mouth, licks at the crumbs there, and then starts coaxing Noodle to try the biscuit. Noodle doesn’t need much coaxing, and Derek looks pleased. He’s stroking Noodle along his back, his fingers gently trying to work the kinks out in Noodle’s little wings.

“Hey,” Stiles says, snuggling close and holding a piece of biscuit to Derek’s lips. “You ever see Muggle movies?”

Derek licks at Stiles’ finger a little when he takes the biscuit, and Stiles grins, cheeks turning pink. “Sometimes,” he says, after he swallows. “But not really?”

“Well, I’ve got an awesome idea for our first movie date. We’re gonna watch _How To Train Your Dragon_ , I think you’re gonna like it.”

And after that, Stiles has some awesome ideas for ways they can help Noodle learn to fly.

The End.


End file.
